Wingsuit
The wingsuit is a mode of transport in Just Cause 3 and Just Cause 4. using the wingsuit in a JC3 promotional screenshot.]] Description The wingsuit is a set of small wings attached to Rico's clothing to allow the player to glide through the air while Skydiving. During skydiving, the player already glides forward, but the wingsuit enhances this and allows completely horizontal movement. Powered wingsuit versions (DLC only) can even allow upward flight. JC3 In JC3, the wingsuit is provided to Rico by Dimah during the mission Time For An Upgrade. Later, the Sky Fortress DLC adds weapons and an engine to it. This improved version is called "Bavarium Wingsuit". JC4 We know from the several pre-launch gameplay videos (see at the bottom of the Just Cause 4 article) that the standard wingsuit will be back in JC4. According to advertisements for the "digital deluxe" and "gold" editions of the game, that there is a "Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit" as a preorder bonus (later added as DLC). The DLC has a small rocket engine and can launch missiles. In JC4 the wingsuit has been redesigned a little, to make the wings extends further along Ricos side. They're still only as wide as his arms, but the end of a wing is now near his knee. The JC4 wingsuit (and parachute) can both have optional different looks. Some of these were provided as pre-order rewards and some have been announced as Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. Performance The wingsuit allows a player to move fast in the air, opposed to the slow and stable parachute. It is easy to switch between Grappler, wingsuit and parachute, so staying in the air for a long time is even easier now. As originally revealed by the JC3 design principal, Francesco Antolini, cars are faster than a wingsuit. Performance in JC3 Stopping while wingsuiting can only be done with Gear Mods. The two other options are to either crash into something and ragdoll, or switch to Parachute. The wingsuit is also demonstrated to those without the game in the Just Cause 3: WingSuit Experience. As tested by some players by setting a map marker and calculating the speed, the maximum speeds in JC3 are: *Normally: 55 m/s (198 km/h). *With Gear Mods: 75 m/s (270 km/h). *Bavarium Wingsuit: 55 m/s. "Bavarium Wingsuit" The Sky Fortress DLC improves the wingsuit and Rico's ability to use it. The normal wingsuit gets replaced with a "Bavarium Wingsuit" which replaces the orange stripes with blue ones. Similarly to optional Gear Mods, it's possible to switch back to the usual wingsuit. The "Bavarium Wingsuit" has the following features: *A Bavarium-powered booster is added to Rico's back. This is a small rocket engine with a blue exhaust. The boost feature can only be used for a limited amount of time and needs to "cool off" to regenerate. Similar to vehicle nitrous and the Dual Parachute Thrusters. *When about to crash into an object, Rico can kick himself away from the object. *SAMs in Medici and at the EDEN Airship will shoot at Rico while wingsuiting. *The Bavarium-powered engine also contains a machine gun and rockets. The rockets are homing and can lock on to enemy vehicles and sabotage destructible objects. The machine gun will shoot straight ahead and have to be aimed by pointing Rico into the direction you want to shoot. This rocket launcher and machine gun also have unlimited ammo and are a very useful way of destroying destructibles without using your handheld weapons. *It is now possible to properly land without crashing or having to switch to the parachute. *It is also possible to take off from water. *The Bavarium engine can even quickly propel Rico under water. Performance in JC4 The standard wingsuit, as seen in several pre-launch gameplay videos (see at the bottom of the Just Cause 4 article), will have the same performance as in JC3. The "Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit" pre-order bonus has a booster engine, similar to the one in JC3 and a rocket launcher that fires 4 rockets to designated target. This version was later added to every gold edition of the game. The booster can be upgraded to last longer by doing stunts and challenges in JC4. The same stunts also improve the number of available missiles from 4 to 12. The booster and missiles both "recharge", so really there's no limit either way. Unlike the JC3 version, it is however no longer possible to take off from water, indicating that the version developed by Dimah is superior to the Black Hand version. Water take-offs in JC4 can be achieved with the Hoverboard, which comes with the Danger Rising DLC. Trivia *The in-game wingsuit consists of small wings under Rico's arms, whereas real wingsuits have much bigger wings and an additional third wing to completely close the gap between the persons legs. See more about real wingsuits at wikipedia. *It's said in some interviews with developers that the wingsuit was inspired by youtube videos of real wingsuits. *The wingsuit was originally meant to appear in Just Cause 2, but this was cancelled because "nobody was using the cars anymore". See more about this at Cut game content from Just Cause 2. *The Sky Fortress DLC makes SAMs in Medici attack Rico when he's using the "Bavarium Wingsuit". The normal wingsuit, like the parachute, is ignored by SAMs. *The Bavarium Wingsuit is a successor to the Dual Parachute Thrusters from Just Cause 2, which upgraded the usual parachute with engines. Gallery (JC3) JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png JC3 wingsuit2.png JC3 wingsuit and sunflowers.png Bavarium wingsuit at Regno.png|Bavarium wingsuit. Flying over the Regno area. Flame Wingsuit Skin.jpg|Flame wingsuit skin. Acquired with the Air, Land & Sea expansion pass. Small building near eDEN Station The Angel.jpg|Another view of the "flame wingsuit" near eDEN Station: The Angel. Gallery (JC4) JC4 leaked screenshot (wingsuiting at a military base).jpg|One of the earliest promotional pictures for the game. JC4 wingsuit.png| Aburrida.png|One of the optional unlockable wingsuit skins. Pictured above Aburrida. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Planes Category:Sky Fortress